


Screwed for Life

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [36]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, havoc is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: Yeah I know this one's short. I'll give you guys a hint as to why. Two words. Marching band.
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc
Series: Undeniable [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 2





	Screwed for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know this one's short. I'll give you guys a hint as to why. Two words. Marching band.

Havoc watched as Lieutenant Catalina ate lunch with Hawkeye. He really didn't want to, but he was beginning to get desperate. Catalina passed by her table to dispose of her trash. He called out to her when she passed by him again on the way back.

"Hey, Catalina!" She turned her attention and gave him a blank stare.

"Oh, it's only you," she said disgusted.

"Yep, it's me," he said cheekily, "So listen. You're single, right?"

"Why do you ask?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously, crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive position.

"Because I was thinking that I could take you out Saturday," he said suavely.

She raised her eyebrows in amusement, "Oh really? You paying?" she teased. He chuckled nervously. He had no money! Dammit, how could he have forgotten that important factor in the dating process? Well, maybe if Mustang didn't steal all his dates, he wouldn't have. Stupid bastard.

"Sorry, Havoc. I don't date broke men!" she dismissed airily.

"Oh, trust me. I'm not broke. I'm still in perfect working condition." He grinned. "Go on a date with me and you'll figure that out soon enou-," He got cut off when the breath was knocked out of him by Catalina punching him in the gut. He gasped and coughed out a breath, sinking to the floor.

"Damn, woman," he whined, "Was that really necessary?" She glared furious daggers at him. He thought she might shoot him while he was down.

"Pick me up at 1900 hours sharp. Don't be late. I get to pick the restaurant," she demanded.

"Deal," he choked. She smirked satisfactorily.

"And you're paying," she said finally, turning on her heel and sashaying away, her wavy, brown ponytail swishing behind her. Havoc sighed. What had he gotten himself into? As far as he could tell, he was screwed for life.


End file.
